A Happily Ever After
by booknerd3000
Summary: An alternate universe where Lily and Snape are in love, Lily and the Marauders are best friends, and James and Lily have no feeling for eachother, because everyone deserves to get their happily ever after.
1. I Love You Severus Snape

_**A/N This is an alternate universe where Lily loves Severus and Severus loves Lily. The Marauders are best friends with Lily, James and Lily don't like each other at all. Severus never called Lily a mudblood and he gave up his dreams of becoming a death eater for her. Severus deserves his happy ending, so that's what I'm giving him.**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**Lily finished her makeup and threw her hair up in a ponytail. She walked out her room and threw the head's common room. The portrait of the mermaid swung open revealing Severus. Lily smiled at him, and rushed forward. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, enveloping her in a hug.**_

"_**Come on Lil."**_

"_**Where are we going?"**_

"_**To the lake."**_

"_**But it's all dark out. You know I hate the dark."**_

"_**Trust me Lil, you've never seen it at night. It's beautiful. Please." She softened at his pleading voice, and gave in.**_

"_**Fine." They started walking, and Lily grabbed Severus's hand. He smiled at her and they walked the way in a comfortable silence. Severus and Lily had been a couple since the end of fifth year. They were now almost done with their seventh year. Lily was secretly hoping he would ask him to marry her after they graduated.**_

_**Lily thought about how she wanted to have two children. They could move to Godric's Hollow. He had decided he wanted to be a Potions professor at Hogwarts. She wanted to be an Auror. It would hard to do with him being away most of the year, but they could make it work. They had to, they loved each other, and love could conquer all. **_

_**Lily stopped in her track and stepped closer to Severus who was giving her a questioning look.**_

"_**I love you Severus Snape." Then Lily kissed him. When she pulled away he had a huge smile on his face, a mirror image of her own.**_

"_**I love you too Lil." With that they turned back and continued walking. When they got to the lake, Severus threw down a big blanket and they both laid down on it side by side. Lily was holding tight onto his hand, trying not to think about what could be hidden behind the cloak of darkness. **_

"_**Watch the stars Lil. You have to wait a few minutes."**_

"_**Wait for what?"**_

"_**You'll see." She moved over closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder, pressing her body against his. He wound his arm around her pulling her closer. **_

__

"_**There Lil, it's starting. Look over there." He said as he pointed. She looked up and smiled. It was a meteor shower. This was what he had been so eager about. He had been excited all week, but he hadn't told her why. **_

"_**Sev, it's beautiful." He smiled, he loved when she called him that. They remained out there until one in the morning. Lily had just fallen asleep, but Severus didn't have the heart to wake her up. He picked her up, holding her in his arms bridal style. He managed to pick up the blanket with her, wrapping her in it so she wouldn't be cold.**_

_**He carried her all the way up to the castle, through the corridors and up the seemingly endless stairs. He was exhausted but he kept going. He ran into James just he reached the portrait of the mermaid.**_

"_**Hello James."**_

"_**Severus." They got together alright because of Lily, but they weren't too fond of each other. After a second of awkwardness Severus walked through the portrait and went into Lily's room. He placed her gently on the bed and pulled the covers up around her. Severus kissed her lightly on the forehead and left. James already in his own room.**_


	2. StudyStudyStudy

_**Lily woke up to the annoying buzzing of an alarm clock. She sat up, she hadn't fallen asleep here. She remembered last night. She had fallen asleep by the lake, which meant Severus had carried her all the way back. She smiled at the thought. He was so sweet. Lily turned off the alarm and got in the shower.**_

_**It was three weeks until they graduated. One week until they had to take the N.E.W.T.s. It was Saturday but her and Severus were planning on meeting in the library in half an hour. They would get the books they needed, and come back to the Head's common room to study with the Marauders and their girlfriends. **_

_**She got out and threw on the school robes she wore every single day. She thought about how she would miss wearing them all the time. She went into the common room to see James already studying. **_

"_**Good morning James."**_

"_**Oh, hey Lil." He barely looked up from the book he was reading. It looked like Potions. Lily walked out the door and went to the Great Hall where she grabbed a muffin. She ate it on her way to the library. When she got there Severus was already waiting.**_

"_**Good morning Severus."**_

"_**Morning Lily." They kissed quickly and went in. When they had all the books they could carry they head back to the Head's common room.**_

"_**Severus?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**I love you." **_

"_**I love you too Lil." **_

"_**I love saying that. I love having someone to say it to. I wish I could say it to everyone, everywhere, all the time." She smiled. He laughed softly.**_

_**As they walked through the mermaid portrait they saw that the rest of their study group had arrived. Remus with Persephone, Peter with Anne, Sirius with Sally, and James with Lacey. Severus and Lily sat down on the leftover sofa. They dropped the books down and began to study. That's what they did all day, they studied, studied and studied. They even took a break halfway in between to do some more studying. **_

"_**Who else is starving?" Sirius asked. Everyone raised their hands. "Not it!"**_

_**Everyone else started yelling not it. Lily was the last.**_

__

"_**Ugh, fine." She stood up and walked out. She was glad to have an excuse to do something else. She got to the portrait entrance to the kitchens and tickled the pear. She walked in and was met by a little house elf.**_

"_**What can Blinky get you Misses."**_

"_**Oh hello Blinky! My friends and I have been studying all day and we missed lunch. I wanted to know if we could have some food."**_

"_**Of course Misses, how many of you are there?"**_

"_**Ten of us, but that includes the Marauders so I have a feeling we're going to need enough for twenty." They both laughed.**_

"_**Yes Misses, please sit down and wait."**_

"_**Thank you Blinky."A few minutes later four house elves came up, all of them carrying food.**_

"_**Excuse me Misses. We're going to bring the food up for you. If you grab onto my hand Misses, we can save you a trip as well."**_

_**Lily did as she was told and grabbed her out held hand. The next second they were in the heads common room.**_

"_**Food!"Sirius cried. The elves laid it all out. All of them but Blinky popped out. **_

"_**Is there anything else Misses wanted?"**_

"_**Blinky, would you consider me your friend?"**_

"_**Well of course Misses. You're always nice to Blinky Misses."**_

"_**Good. In that case Blinky, I just wanted to say I love you."**_

"_**Misses loves Blinky!" Lily nodded as Blinky burst into tears and ran forward to hug Lily. Lily hugged her back. "Blinky love s Misses too!"Lily smiled brilliantly. "Blinky has to get back to work now Misses."**_

"_**Bye then Blinky." She popped away and looked around to see everyone in the room staring at her.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Well that's a first."**_

"_**If you love someone then you should tell them. It's a wonderful feeling when you can tell someone you love them. Isn't Sev?" He nodded, laughing quietly. "Well it's true. I love all of you!"**_

"_**We love you too Lils." Remus said.**_

__

"_**Now about that food…" Sirius said, making everyone laugh.**_


	3. Head Girl to the Rescue

_**They spent the rest of the week studying constantly. Blinky kept bringing them loads of food. She would come with all of their favorite things. She always brought things for Lily. She had given her a flower, a pair of socks Blinky made herself and each time she brought up sweets, she always gave Lily extra. Each time she saw Lily, Blinky would run up to her hugging her and exclaiming "Blinky love Lily!"**_

_**It was Monday morning and they were all in the Great Hall. Blinky popped in much to everyone's surprise.**_

"_**Misses forgot her Potions book in the kitchen when she visited yesterday!" She handed her the big book and hugged her tight. "Blinky loves Misses!"**_

"_**Well I love you too Blinky. Thank you very much for bringing me my book." Blinky smiled widely and hugged her again before popping away. The whole hall was dead silent. Everyone was looking at her. The Slytherins with disgust, Ravenclaw with surprise, Hufflepuff with awe. The Gryffindors were all smiling at her. **_

_**She looked up at the teachers table to see Dumbledore smile at her and wink. She blushed and went back to eating. Everyone followed suit. The conversation began again, with everyone talking about what had just happened. Severus kissed her on the cheek. **_

_**After that the testing began. Whenever they weren't testing they were studying. No one had time for anything else. The week went by extremely slowly. Lily was sure she did horrible on her History of Magic and Transfiguration. Severus was ready to shoot himself after listening to her worry for an hour straight.**_

"_**Lily, I'm sure you did fine."**_

"_**No I didn't."**_

"_**For god's sake Lily shut up!" Sirius moaned from the other side of the room.**_

"_**Hey!" Lily protested.**_

"_**Lily you are the smartest witch in this school so when we say you did fine you did fine. Now I have one more exam to study for so just shut it already."**_

"_**Why aren't you studying Lily?" Remus asked.**_

"_**Well its Potions, I went through the whole book and there was nothing left to study. Now I have nothing to do besides sit here and worry about how I did on my other exams."**_

"_**Come on Lily, let's go for a walk." Severus said as he stood up. She followed him out the door and heard Sirius mutter.**_

"_**Thank god!"**_

__

"_**Ugh! They're horrible!"**_

"_**You get the same way when you're studying."**_

"_**You know, you're my boyfriend, you're supposed to be on my side."**_

"_**Normally, I would agree, but this time you're wrong."**_

"_**I know… I just can't stop worrying."**_

"_**Well, maybe I can't distract you." He grinned evilly at her. Severus grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of the main corridor and into an empty classroom.**_

"_**Severus!" She squealed. He kissed her fiercely. Her back collided with the wall. She was pinned, trapped by his strong arms. Her hands were around his neck, while his were on her hips pulling her closer. They were interrupted about ten minutes later when a third year walked in on them.**_

"_**Oh! I'm so sorry." Severus pulled away, and Lily turned toward the kid and smiled.**_

"_**It's fine, don't worry about it." The kid turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway.**_

"_**Lily?"**_

"_**Mhm?"**_

"_**Could I talk to you for a minute?"**_

"_**Yeah sure."**_

"_**Um, alone?"**_

"_**Sev."**_

"_**Right, meet in the Head's common room later?"**_

"_**Kay." He kissed her on the cheek and left. Lily closed the door behind him and turned back to the fidgeting girl. "What's up?"**_

"_**Well it's not really about me."**_

"_**Okay…"**_

"_**See my friend Jess got this new boyfriend who is a fifth year."**_

"_**Really?" Lily asked surprised. Usually people didn't date people in other years.**_

"_**Well to get to the point, she thinks she's pregnant, but she won't tell anyone."**_

"_**Where is she now?"**_

__

"_**In her dorm."**_

"_**Lead the way then." The girl nodded and started toward the Hufflepuff common room. They walked quickly and when they got there the girl surprised her by leading her into the boys dormitory.**_

"_**She's been staying in her brother's dorm. He knows, but she won't et him tell anyone." They walked in to find a girl reading a book at the foot of a bed. The boy who was obviously her brother sat at the head of the bed reading the Prophet. **_

"_**Okay, everyone but you there please get out." They obeyed with a few protests. She sat down next to Jess who was still reading her book, pretending to read. "So you're Jess."**_

"_**So what are you going to do? Give me detention of something?"**_

"_**No, I wouldn't do that. Listen to me." Lily reached out and grabbed the book and setting it aside. "You have to see Madame Pomfrey. You're still not even sure, it would be best to find out now."**_

"_**I don't want anyone to know though."**_

"_**No one has to. Here, come with me back to the Head's dorm, wait there and I'll get Madame Pomfrey. I'll make sure no finds out, okay?"**_

"_**Fine." She grabbed her book and stood up. They walked to the dorm in an uncomfortable silence. They got to the door and Lily opened it, allowing Jess to go through first.**_

"_**What's she doing here?"**_

"_**Oh shove it Black." Lily pointed Jess to her room. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes." She eft the portrait and headed towards the infirmary. When she got there Madame Pomfrey was treating another patient. Lily waited in the doorway until Madame Pomfrey went over to her.**_

"_**What is it Miss Evans?"**_

"_**There's this third year who thinks she might be pregnant. Doesn't want anyone to find out. I was kind of hoping you could come to the Head's dorm to, you know help her."**_

"_**Well alright. Lead the way." Five minutes later Madame Pomfrey disappeared into her room. She sat down on the couch next to Severus.**_

"_**What's going on Lil?"**_

"_**I can't tell you."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**I always always always keep my promises."**_

"_**Sometimes I hate you for that." Sirius said. Severus kissed the top her head.**_

__

"_**I love how you keep promises."**_

"_**Well I love you Severus Snape."**_

"_**I love… spending time with you."**_

"_**Sev!" She laughed smacking him playfully on the shoulder.**_

"_**You know I love you Lil." Madame Pomfrey came out of the room then.**_

"_**Verdict?"**_

"_**I can't tell you Miss Evans, but feel free to ask her yourself."**_

"_**Thanks Madame Pomfrey for coming."**_

"_**No need to thank me, just doing my job." She said as she left. Lily immediately went into the bedroom.**_

"_**So, are you?" She asked Jess.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Good. Are you okay?"**_

"_**Yeah. I'm just glad this over."**_

"_**May I offer you one piece of advice?"**_

"_**I guess."**_

"_**Use a contraceptive charm next time."They laughed together. "The last exam should start soon so you should probably go."**_

"_**Okay." They walked out and stopped at the portrait when Jess turned around. "Thank you so much Lily. You're an amazing Head girl. I'm really going to miss you next year."**_

"_**Thank you." Lily hugged her quickly.**_

"_**And thank you for keeping my secret."**_

"_**Of course. Now hurry up, you don't want to be late!" Jess left with a smile. Lily really was a great head girl.**_


	4. Aguamenti!

"_**We're finally done."Lily said as they exited the Great Hall after taking their final test. **_

"_**I know."**_

"_**Let's celebrate."**_

"_**I'm exhausted."**_

"_**Which is exactly why we should celebrate with some well deserved sleep!" Lily said with a smile and a yawn. She reached up on her tip toes to kiss him lightly on the mouth. "Good night Sev."**_

"_**Night Lil, sweet dreams."**_

"_**Wait, I have one more thing to say."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I love you Severus Snape."**_

"_**I love you to Lil." With that they parted ways. Lily didn't even make it to her bed, but crashed on the couch. She woke up the next day when Sirius dumped a bucket of ice cold water on her head.**_

"_**SIRIUS!" **_

"_**TIME TO WAKE UP! TIME TO CELEBRATE!"**_

_**She groaned and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep. Ten minutes later Severus walked though the portrait soaking wet.**_

"_**Got you too?" She asked.**_

"_**I hate your friends." **_

"_**Well, they're your friends too you know." She laughed."So how did you sleep?"**_

"_**Okay, not long enough though, you?"**_

"_**Same."**_

"_**Why are you out here?"**_

"_**Because the couch was closer then the bed." Severus kneeled on the floor by her head and kissed her. It was only meant to be a quick kiss, but Lily wrapped her arms around his neck when he tried to pull away, and with that it turned into a full blown make out session. Well, until Sirius came back in.**_

_**He managed to sneak up unnoticed by either of them. Sirius tip toed to the couch and tried really hard not to spill any water from the bucket. When he got close enough he threw the water on them, soaking them yet again.**_

__

"_**SIRIUS!"**_

"_**SIRIUS!"**_

_**Lily jumped up and caught up to the running Sirius. She jumped on his back and made him fall, trapping him underneath her. Severus and Lily were laughing their asses off and Sirius was, well we can't be sure because his face was in the floor.**_

"_**Now that we caught him, what do we do to him to get our revenge?" Lily asked Severus.**_

_**Then James burst through the door, and taking it the situation, tackled Lily freeing Sirius in the process.**_

"_**James!" He started to tickle her furiously. "Stop! Stop it James!"**_

"_**Tell me I'm the best wizard in the whole entire world!"**_

"_**Okay you are!"**_

"_**What am I!?"**_

"_**YOU'RE THE BEST WIZARD IN THE WHOLE WORLD!"**_

_**He stopped tickling and ran so he wasn't in her reach. She stayed there for a moment, catching her breath. She sat up and ran after James. She chased all the way outside to the Black Lake.**_

"_**Aguamenti!" she shrieked, dousing him from head to toe with water from her wand.**_

"_**HEY! Aguamenti!" The whole group separated into two different groups. James, Sirius, and their girlfriends against Lily, Remus, and his girlfriend. Severus stayed to the side in an attempt to stay dry. It was three against four, and Lily's team was failing miserably. Remus was the one to cave, he knelt in front of James and begged for mercy. With only two people left, Lily and Remus' girlfriend were forced to give up. Lily used her wand and conjured up a white flag, and started waving it in surrender. **_

_**Severus had remained fairly dry, but Lily was soaked through and through. Lily walked up to Severus and gave him a big hug. When she stepped away his whole front was soaked as well. Lily started laughing at the look on his face. She stood p on her tippy toes and pecked him on the lips.**_

"_**I love you Severus Snape." She whispered this quietly, and he was the only one who could hear. He smiled and kissed her. Of course he wouldn't stay mad at Lily. He could never stay mad at her, it just wasn't possible. **_

_**The large group of teenagers lay outside next to the lake for the whole entire day. They sat there and talked. They talked about their futures, they talked about their Hogwarts adventures and memories. They stayed there all day, and when it started to get dark they decided to head inside. Everyone was exhausted so they went straight to their beds. **_

__

_**Severus walked Lily to the head's dorm. James was walking with them, but he was off in his own world. Lily and Severus were holding hands as they walked in silence. The walk was a little awkward with having James all quiet walking next to them. There were a couple words exchange, but it seemed impossible to keep a conversation going. **_

_**As soon as the trio got to the Head's Dorm James disappeared into his own room. Lily wound her arms around Severus' neck and hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture and kissed her firmly on the mouth. As always, Lily melted like butter into that kiss, and poured her heart and soul into it. **_

"_**Good night Lils." He said as he pulled away. He kissed her once more on her forehead and walked out. Lily sighed, and turned around, heading towards her room. She could spend eternity kissing Severus Snape and she would never ever get tired of it. **_


End file.
